What Happens at Wammy's Stay's at Wammy's
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: For the most part Wammy house is peaceful for the top five in Wammy. However when a argument escalates and L is called in, a simple act of revenge gets turned into the beginning of prank week for our favourite teens. Silver, Mello, Matt, Near and Sunny suddenly find themselves in the middle of a epic prank war that L himself takes part in.
1. The Begining

**_ATTENTION READERS!_** This little fic is a companion fic to my OC series which means that unless you've read Silver Dreams and/or Sun and Moon your not going to understand some of the statements in this story that are a reference to my OC's. Knowing this, even if you choose to read the story anyway I am not at fault for your confusion.

You have been warned...

Disclaimer:

Don't own Death Note, never have never will:( The only things I own are my OC's Silver and Sunny and the prank ideas.

And now...on with the story!

* * *

 **The Begining**

Silver-13

Mello-13

Matt-12

Near-11

Sunny-12

* * *

Silver was lying on her bed engrossed in her new book when Matt burst into her room breathing really hard.

He grabbed his laptop out of his shirt and plugged his cellphone into the USB port. A couple of clicks and he had whatever he wanted backed up onto his computer. For the next hour he sat on her floor clicking away on something. Silver glanced up occasionally at him, slightly curious about what he was doing but too comfortable on her bed to move.

Finally he finished whatever he was doing and let out a snicker. He went into Silver's closet and grabbed her mini printer off of her top closet, hooking it up to his computer before printing out a stack of some sort of flyer.

Clearly finished with whatever he was doing he packed up his things and left her room with a simple salute.

Silver watched in amusement at her friends antics

Well that was weird.

* * *

The next day she got up to the sound of a tinny replica of the wedding march being played under her door. She got us with a ill tempered growl and stalked to the door, intent on murdering whoever was stupid enough to play that song and wake her up.

Ripping her door open ready to spend her murderus rage she was stopped by a neon pink flyer that had been taped to her door. Silver glanced around the hall and saw that the folded flyer had been taped to every door in the hall.

She pulled it loose and opened it.

"Wammy's New Couple! The Shocking Reveal of the latest Wammy Lovers!"

Was written across the top of the flyer in bold, dark red letters outlined in black. Below sat a photoshopped picture that had Silver's jaw dropping and by the various exclamations around her everyone else was as startled as her.

The picture was clearly photoshopped. The bodies were of a highly muscled body builder and a extreamly curvy women in a bikini making out. However their faces had been photoshopped to the faces of Near and Mello.

Near made a kissy face when he was super focused on tests and Mello mocked him by mimicking the face quite frequently. Someone had photographed them making those faces at the perfect angles and had put them on the bodies at the perfect angle to make it look like the two rivals were kissing. To add insult to injury not only was Mello's face on the girls body but speech bubbles had been added that were rather funny.

"Baby, your so hot!"

Was the one attached to the female body and Mello's face.

"I know right? Your not so bad yourself sexy."

Was attached to the body builder and Near's head.

Silver stared at the flyer and absorbed the picture before dissolving into hysterics. She knew exactly who had put this together, now she just needed to be there for the fireworks.

Ignoring her PJ's just like a good portion of the other girls she joined the rush of kids heading to their friends rooms to wake them and share this. She be lined to Mello and Matt's room just in time.

Mello was opening his door to head downstairs for breakfast, Matt was clearly still sleeping by the way he was quietly closing the door behind him when he saw the flyer taped to his door. Silver stopped at his side without a word. He shot her a strange look when he saw that she was still in her pyjamas but ignored her.

He picked up the flyer and Silver froze.

"You might not want to read that."

She warned, putting on her most serious face in hopes that his curiously would get the better of him and he would actually read it. She could see Matt through the crack in the door and saw a little red light as he focused a camera on Mello. Silver pushed the door fully open as Mello pulled loose the flyer so that the video would be perfect.

Silver watched as Mello opened the flyer and began to read. His brows raised at the words at the top and then froze as he took in the photo. His face first drained of blood and then filled with more blood that Silver thought was possible to rush to a persons head at one time without them passing out.

He scanned every inch of the picture before letting loose a almighty bellow.

"When I find whoever put this together L himself won't be able to piece together his body when I'm finished with them!"

He roared.

Down the hall another door opened to reveal a certain pale haired boy coming out. Thumping steps sounding in sync with Near's yawn as he looked at Mello in confusion. Matt had come up behind them and was pointing his video camera at Near to catch his reaction to the picture.

Sunny screeched to a halt in front of Near, horror etched upon her face as she watched Near notice the pink flyer taped to the door and pulled it off to look at it.

Mello was still steaming but even he was curious to see Near's reaction to the picture.

Near scanned the title without so much as a blink before moving down to look at the picture. Then he froze. Seconds passed before he ripped the photo in half and then ripped the halves in half. He then crumpled them up and threw them at his feet and stomped them repeatedly before looking up so that everyone in the hall could see his face. Near looked livid.

"Who is the fool with a double death wish that created this piece of trash and distributed it to all the rooms in Wammy?"

He asked in his usual soft voice.

Near turned to face Mello.

"Who did this?"

"How the freaking heck am I supposed to know? But I can promise you that when I find him he's going to regret the day he was born."

Mello vowed.

Near smiled and walked over to Mello, Silver and Matt who had hid his camera. Sunny followed behind Near.

"I wish to join forces and help you harm the culprit. Would you allow that?"

Near asked softly, a slightly scary gleam in his eye.

"Yes. There are some things that are more important then our rivalry and killing whoever did this is one of them."

Mello stated.

Ignoring their friends the two boys made their way down the stairs together planning the destruction of whoever made the flyer.

Silver waited until the boys were long gone before pulling Matt and Sunny into Matt and Mello's room for a moment.

"Matt, you did this and you need to explain to us why so we can hopefully talk down the boys before the figure it out themselves and come to destroy you."

Silver stated with Sunny nodding in agreement.

"Near said that there was a chance that my video game console lights were disturbing Mello's sleep and that's why Mello in never first and so Mello took all of my handheld game devices and put them in a box and buried them somewhere that I can't find. So I decided to get revenge on both of them in a way they would never be able to fully live down."

Matt explained with a vengeful grin.

"Oh man. If they did something like that it won't be long till they figure out that it was you that did this."

Sunny moaned.

* * *

Most of the day was chaos. Mello by himself was a whirlwind of chaos when he was ticked, but Near and Mello together and out for blood had even Roger hiding in his office to stay out of the two's way. He actually called L in to stop the reign of terror. L failed.

So L joined Silver and Sunny as they watched the situation unfold. They told him who was responsible and showed him the flyer. Finally it happened. L, Sunny and Silver were watching the two boys who were radiating anger as they figured out who did this when suddenly Mello sat straight up.

"Matt. He's seriously ticked at us over the video game thing and he's the only one capable of pulling something like this off. He did this."

Mello stated.

Near and him made eye contact for less than a second before they stood and moved as one towards the hall. L, Silver and Sunny raced up the stairs behind them as they busted into Mello and Matt's room to exact their wrath.

Matt was sitting calmly on his bed waiting for them, his tv screen paused on something.

As soon as they stepped through the doors Matt unpaused the video and sat back with a almost maniacal grin as he watched it. There was a sign posted above the screen announcing that this was being shown on every single tv screen in Wammy.

On the screen Matt had taken the picture and animated it, adding in voices and making a little film of "Near" and "Mello" confessing their undying love to each other. Near and Mello both were sputtering as they watched this and their faces were turning a variety of colours.

The four bystanders were used to Mello's many emotional outbursts but to see Near acting quite a lot like Mello shocked all of them.

When the video ended, wedding march and all both boys turned with fists clenched.

Instantly L, Sunny and Silver went into action and held the two boys back.

"Lemme at the $!#, just lemme at him!"

Mello howled, trying to break out of Silver's vice-like grip without hurting her.

"I am going to make you pay for this Matt. And believe me, once I am done you will never dare to cross me like this again."

Near spat, L and Sunny holding his wriggling body back.

"Both of you stop."

L said firmly.

Near and Mello obeyed although neither girl let go.

"Matt has started a prank war. The only way to match this is to prank back. Do you understand?"

L stated.

Both boys gave grudging nods and L smiled.

"Good. Prank week only lasts until Satuday. I will stay until the end to watch and make sure that no permanent damage is caused. You both may go and take some time to cool down. Girls, go with them to keep them from acting out violently."

L then turned and walked out. Near and Sunny went to Near's room and Mello and Silver went to the 'hideout'.

As Mello ate his chocolate he looked at Silver who was in vane trying not to laugh.

"Stop it. It's not funny."

Silver couldn't control it any longer. She was rolling on the ground with laughter, making little squeak noises.

"Yes it is! This week is going to be hilarious and I don't have to worry about being part of the pranks."

Mello grumbled.

"As long as Near doesn't get Matt in trouble. I'm aloud to torment him but the cottenball had better keep his hands off."

Silver rolled her eyes and stole a square of chocolate before responding.

"You had better start preparing your revenge then cause I garuntee that Near isn't going to leave Matt alone."

"He had better!"

Mello snapped.

Silver pulled the flyer out of her coat and tossed it into his lap.

"Here is a reminder of your humiliation in case you forgot why Near is so ticked. Oh and don't forget that awesome video."

Mello turned bright red.

"We don't ever have to bring this up again after we leave Wammy right?"

Silver snorted.

"I doubt Matt will ever let you forget it."

"Maybe we introduce him to a slight variation to the American adage about Vegas."

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?"

"No. What happens at Wammy's stays at Wammy's."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and then ignored as I continue the story.


	2. Revenge

**_ATTENTION READERS!_** This little fic is a companion fic to my OC series which means that unless you've read Silver Dreams and/or Sun and Moon your not going to understand some of the statements in this story that are a reference to my OC's. Knowing this, even if you choose to read the story anyway I am not at fault for your confusion.

You have been warned...

Disclaimer:

Don't own Death Note, never have never will:( The only things I own are my OC's Silver and Sunny and the prank ideas.

And now...on with the story!

* * *

 **Revenge**

Silver-13

Mello-13

Matt-12

Near-11

Sunny-12

* * *

Near sat on his floor with a computer in front of him and a evil grin on his face. It was time to perform his revenge. Everyone in Wammy, including Roger had seen the video and picture. That would forever be associated with Matt.

So Near sat in front of his computer taking a picture of a really decrepit and wrinkled old mans body in a speedo and was Photoshopping a picture of Rogers head onto the original head. He was using Matt's pink and red setting and had created a flyer quite similar to the one Matt had done of him and Mello.

About an hour and a half later Near was looking over the final product with a grin.

It was a picture of "Roger" posing as a model for "gross old geezer speedo fashion styles". The title was in the same red and black font and it Near was impressed by how similar it looked to Matt's flyer.

"Number One model for gross old geezer speedo fashion. No one fits the part quite like our very own Roger! Buy your speedo today! Just call 1-800-gagme!"

Below sat the picture with a word bubble that was tied to "Roger" and declared.

"I'm sexy and I know it!"

Near printed off enough flyers to cover off everyone in Wammy, including a certain great detective.

Time for the fun to start.

* * *

Near got up at 4 the next morning and taped a flyer to every door in every dorm. In every hall a remote speaker had been set up to play a bugle at 6 to wake everyone up bright and early.

He then slipped one under L's door and returned to his room with a envelope holding his last flyer aside from the one taped to his door.

Just as the bugle sounded Near slipped out of his room and hurried down to Roger's room and knocked on the door.

Roger opened his door with a yawn and blinked in surprise at the sight of Near standing at his door.

"Can I help you Near?"

He asked.

"Yes. Matt wanted me to give this to you. He said it was his way of thanking you. He said it was about something to do with your punishment for hacking into your tv."

Near said with his usual blank expression and tone of voice.

Roger took the envelope and opened it, pulling out a folded flyer. He opened it and stared in a mix of shock, horror and fury. He shot his head up and bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Mat! Get down here right now!"

Near slipped away and hurried up to his room, making it appear that he to was just leaving his room in time to see the flyer. He watched out of the corner of his eye to see Matt and Mello's expression as they read the flyer.

Just as they finished reading it and Matt was currently in convulsions he was laughing so hard when Roger came storming up the stairs looking absolutely livid.

"You young man are in deep trouble. How dare you send Near to deliver this flyer to me! You are going to be on kitchen duty for the next three weeks for this stunt."

Roger yelled.

He dragged Matt down the hall to the kitchen by one arm ignoring Matt's cries that he didn't make it or even see it until this morning.

Mello spun and stared at Near in shock and fury. He made a slit across the throat gesture before wheeling around and stomping into his room.

L came and knocked on Near's door later than morning.

"That was a good prank and revenge. Even I was impressed. Good job. But be prepared for retribution from Mello."

He said with a soft chuckle before leaving.

* * *

That night Near ran into Matt who looked tired and sweaty after tonight's dinner duty. He paused and studied Near for a moment before grinning.

"That was pretty awesome. I wanted to personally congratulate you on what happened and beg you to join Mello and me in the following of our new philosophy."

"Oh?"

"What happens in Wammy's stays in Wammy's."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, then ignored as I continue the story.


	3. Ceiling Art

**_ATTENTION READERS!_** This little fic is a companion fic to my OC series which means that unless you've read Silver Dreams and/or Sun and Moon your not going to understand some of the statements in this story that are a reference to my OC's. Knowing this, even if you choose to read the story anyway I am not at fault for your confusion.

You have been warned...

Disclaimer:

Don't own Death Note, never have never will:( The only things I own are my OC's Silver and Sunny and the prank ideas.

And now...on with the story!

* * *

 **Ceiling Art**

Silver-13

Mello-13

Matt-12

Near-11

Sunny-12

* * *

After everyone found out that Near had been responsible for the flyer and that it had been for a prank war between the top three everyone watched with bated breath to see how Mello would retaliate.

However when two days passed without anything happening everyone relaxed.

That night after dinner Silver and Matt were sitting in Matt and Mello's room playing Mario Cart when Mello came bursting in.

"Both of you need to stock up on suger rush cause once lights out rolls round the three of us are going to be busy preparing the prank of the century!"

Matt and Silver exchanged a long look before Matt grinned and pulled out a box with energy drinks and chocolate bars.

"Every one pick your favourites!"

Matt sang.

* * *

That night Matt and Silver went downstairs to the main room where Near was more often then not found playing. He had a massive pile of toys down there, not his favourites but ones that he definitely enjoyed.

Mello stood in the centre with three ladders and what looked like a crank powered platform that lifted and lowered. He had a bucket filled with containers of super glue in one hand and in the other a box with disposable plastic gloves.

"Grab a set of gloves and get gluing ladies!"

Mello chortled.

Their job was to glue a bunch of Near's toys to the ceiling in the positions of a bunch of toys being played with. It took them till three that morning of non-stop gluing to get a good amount of toys onto the ceiling. Then Mello spelled out a insult in dice glued to the ceiling.

"Near is a LOSER SHEEP And Mello has just OWNED him!"

Was spelled on the ceiling with dice.

Finally it was finished and the only thing to do was to set up a speaker in every hall that was set to play "we are the champions" at six sharp. Silver, Matt and Mello were planning on getting up at 5:45 so that they had the video camera set up and ready to record Near's reaction.

5:45. Within ten minutes the trio had gotten changed, teeth brushed and face washed and were downstairs getting everything ready.

At 6 the sounds of we are the champions was echoing through the halls, on the door of every bedroom in Wammy was a note telling everyone to go downstairs to the main break room to see the team Mello/Silver revenge for Near's prank on Near.

You have never seen a entire school move so fast to hurry down to the main room. Every single person froze at the door as they stared up at the ceiling that currently had a mini spotlight operated by Silver pointing up at the toys.

Near, Sunny, L and Roger were the last people to enter the room and the room parted like the Dead Sea to let the four in.

L was the first to look up and his mouth opened slightly at the sight of a bunch of Near's toys glued to the ceiling. There were towers of dice glued together, it was a impressive sight.

Near, Sunny and Roger looked up, following the line of the light and every single one of their jaws dropped.

Sunny looked horrified, Roger looked relieved that he wasn't being used for revenge like the last prank and Near just looked shocked as he stared up at his toys. You could have sworn that he had set it up if it weren't for the fact that it was on the roof.

However when Near saw the loser sheep comment his face tensed and he turned to shoot Mello a black look. Said blond was strutting out from his corner with a massive grin adorning his face as he danced around quite resembling a satisfied cat.

"Well Near, what do you thing? I think that your toys make my ceiling art really pop. Especially the sheep part. Don't worry, I didn't take all of your toys, just enough to put those on the ceiling."

Mello said with a wicked smirk.

Near simply blinked.

"How long does that have to stay up?"

"Till the end of prank week."

L said.

Nods of agreement went around. After everyone had returned to their rooms to prepare for breakfast other than Near and Sunny.

* * *

"Sunny could I request that you join me in following a new philosophy regarding this prank week."

"Uh, I guess. What is it?"

"What happens at Wammy's stays at Wammy's."

* * *

What did you think? Reviews are welcome! Fl,ages shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and then ignored as I continue the story.


	4. Chocolax

**_ATTENTION READERS!_** This little fic is a companion fic to my OC series which means that unless you've read Silver Dreams and/or Su n and Moon your not going to understand some of the statements in this story that are a reference to my OC's. Knowing this, even if you choose to read the story anyway I am not at fault for your confusion.

You have been warned...

Disclaimer:

Don't own Death Note, never have never will:( The only things I own are my OC's Silver and Sunny and the prank ideas.

And now...on with the story!

* * *

 **Chocolax**

Silver-13

Mello-13

Matt-12

Near-11

Sunny-12

* * *

Sunny was sitting in her room staring at the photo she had taken after lunch of the toys glued to the ceiling. She wasn't the closest to Mello and felt bad for Near that a good half of the toys he kept downstairs we're currently glued to the roof but even she had to admit that the prank had been pretty spectacular. It must have taken Silver, Mello and Matt most of the night to do that.

The door to her room softly opened, alerting her to Near's presence. He was standing in her doorway holding a plastic bag.

"I need your help."

Sunny blinked and then beckoned him inside. He closed the door behind him and then made his way over to her bed, sitting down beside her and then emptying the bag out. Inside were three chocolate bars and a red box with the words "you win" written across the lid in bold black letters.

"I want you to give this to Mello. Tell him that this is my way of saying he wins."

Near said softly.

Sunny stared at her friend. Although he didn't show it outwardly Sunny knew Near well enough to know that he hated to lose.

"Your giving up?!"

Sunny gasped.

Near smiled slightly and reached down to grab a chocolate bar. He handed it to her.

"Not quite."

Sunny took the bar and flipped it over to reveal the wrapper.

Chocolax.

Sunny felt her jaw drop slightly and stared at him.

"Your giving him three bars of laxative chocolate? Are you insane! He eats chocolate so fast that he'll finish all there bars by lunch. He'll get so sick that he might end up in the nurses office for at least a couple of days if not longer."

Sunny cried.

"It's not all laxative. Only one bar is. My goal is to make him miserable for gluing my toys to the ceiling, not make sick. I'm going to unwrap all the chocolate base and and lay them out in the you win box. You are then going to deliver it and we can watch the fun. You, me and the trio all share all but the first class together and your going to give it to him on the way to the second class of the day tomorrow."

Near explained, a evil glint in his eye.

Sunny sighed, a grin tugging at her features and she nodded.

* * *

On her way to the second class of the day Sunny dodged between bodies looking for a certain blond. Finally she spotted and called out a name she had never guessed would cross her lips in this manner.

"Mello! Wait up!"

Sunny called, raising her voice above the sounds of kids talking.

Mello froze and turned to face her with confusion. Silver and Matt were standing next to him and also were watching her. Matt looked curious and Silver simply winked, she had clearly figured out that like Silver had done the night before Sunny was helping Near do his dirty work for this next prank.

"Waddya want Sunny?"

Mello asked gruffly, grabbing her upper arm and steering her through the crowd of kids moving as so to keep her from being run over.

"Um, Near asked me to give you this. He said that you had topped his panned prank on you with gluing his toys to the ceiling and to prevent any more of his toys joining the ones on the ceiling he is giving you this as a peace call."

Sunny explained, handing him the box.

Mello stopped, then pulled her over to the wall with Silver and Matt joining them. Mello stared at the words on the top of the box before opening it to reveal the chocolate.

"Chocolate!"

He gasped before grabbing the top bar out of the pile and chomping into it with glee.

"Oh! It tastes kind of different. Is it organic?"

Mello asked after a moment.

Sunny nodded.

"Near figured that you hadn't tried this type of chocolate before and wanted you to have it. All the other bars are typical store bought chocolate."

"Cool, thank the cottenball for me will ya?

Mello said with a smirk.

He and Matt sauntered off, Sunny went to follow but Silver held her back.

Sunny turned to face the girl. They very rarely talked, their similarities basically beginning and ending with their rankings and the fact that they are friends with two rather similar competing boys.

Silver's eyes were glittering with a harsh amusement.

"That top bar was a chocolate laxative wasn't it?"

Sunny nodded wordlessly. She knew enough about Silver to know that she wouldn't say a word and would let these pranks play out.

"Hah, thought so. That's something I would do. Don't worry I won't tell him. Might as well let prank week reach it's full potential. It's great entertainment for you and I who don't have to suffer from the pranks."

Silver said with a snort. She then linked her arm through Sunny's and guided her through the hall to their next class.

* * *

A couple of steps away L stood watching the two girls talk. At their words L couldn't help but chuckle.

"They don't have to worry about being pranked along with he boys don't they? Well I might just have to fix that in the next couple of days."

* * *

Three classes later the top five were enduring mind numbingly boring lecture when all of a sudden Mello's stomach gave a gurgle that everyone in the room heard. They all turned to face the blond in confusion.

They watched as his face went from confusion himself to slight panic as he suddenly shoved back from his desk and bolted from the room clutching the lower half of his abdomen. Be careened into the hallway and plowed through anyone in it yelling for people to get out of the way unless they wished to die.

Matt stared after Mello in shock and then turned to look at Silver. Silver made eye contact with Sunny for less than a second before plastering her hand over her mouth to suppress a snort.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back. I'm going to go check on Mello. Matt?"

Silver said, her face straight aside from the tiny twitch in the corner of her mouth.

Matt followed in confusion but that soon faded when he saw her catch Near's eye and wink before breezing out of the room.

Near turned to face Sunny and raised a eyebrow. She just grinned at him then adopted a concerned expression.

"May Near and I be excused as well? I think I might know what caused that and I need Near's help to find out what it was called. Um, and both of us are a little worried about him."

Sunny adopted her most gentle, sad expression and the teacher instantly nodded with a sympathetic look.

Near and Sunny quickly left and as they headed in the direction the trio had gone Sunny opened Near's bag and dug out the wrapper for the Chocolax bar.

Near grinned slightly and the two of them hurried to the closest boys washroom where they could hear Mello spazzing out about what he could possibly had to cause this. Silver and Matt were leaning against the wall across from the stall and listening without a word.

Silver looked up with a dark expression clearly meant to terrorize whoever was entering but calmed and smiled when she saw that it was just Sunny and Near.

Near had a firm hold on Sunny's arm and was pulling her unwillingly into the boys bathroom.

Near paused outside of the stall door and called over to him.

"I believe I may know what caused this."

"Oh, and what would that be oh great and wise cottenball."

Mello spat.

"Your insults are sorely lacking at this moment. Here."

Near then tossed the wrapper over the stall door and waited.

"Chocolax!?"

Mello roared.

Near laughed softly.

"Yes. Do not ever mess with my toys again."

"Why you &$%#! I'm gonna $& and then I'm gonna &%!"

Mello spat.

Silver rolled her eyes and wrapped a firm arm around both of the culprits, steering them out of the bathroom.

"Scram you two. He should be back in working order in about an hour and a half or so. Talk to him then.

* * *

That night after dinner Mello walked into the main room where Near and Sunny were sitting flanked by Silver and Matt. By that time word of the Chocolax incident had spread around the school and all were staring at the red box that was currently tucked under Mello's arm.

"Near, I just came to give you back the rest of the Chocolax."

Mello said, holding out the box.

Near didn't even look up.

"There was only one bar of Chocolax in there. The rest of it is normal chocolate. My goal was to make you miserable for gluing my toys to the ceiling, not make you sick."

L had slipped into the room and had made his way to the front of the group to stand beside Mello without anyone noticing. The only kids in the room that knew he was L was the top five.

Mello smirked.

"I see. Pretty good cottenball, pretty good. I'm kind of impressed. I think this sums up our prank war pretty nicely, don't you? I would now like to ask you to join me in following my new personal philosophy."

"Oh?"

"Yes. What happens at Wammy's stays at Wammy's."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and then ignored as I continue the story.


	5. L Joins the Fun

**_ATTENTION READERS!_** This little fic is a companion fic to my OC series which means that unless you've read Silver Dreams and/or Su n and Moon your not going to understand some of the statements in this story that are a reference to my OC's. Knowing this, even if you choose to read the story anyway I am not at fault for your confusion.

You have been warned...

Disclaimer:

Don't own Death Note, never have never will:( The only things I own are my OC's Silver and Sunny and the prank ideas.

And now...on with the story!

* * *

 **L Joins the Fun**

Silver-13

Mello-13

Matt-12

Near-11

Sunny-12

* * *

L smiled and stepped back to admire his handywork. He had Mello, Matt, Silver, Sunny and Near's shampoo bottles sitting in front of him. Every bottle had a special dye in it that would turn all five of the teens hair purple the next time they had a shower. Right now said five were outside doing P.E. In the blazing heat and would want to take a shower as soon as they came inside.

After returning the shampoo bottles to their proper bathrooms he made his way downstairs to the main room to wait.

Minutes later the room burst into chaos as all the kids and teens came in from outside, varying pitches in the voices all meshing together into one loud drone.

He easily picked out the five. Near and Sunny at the back, Sunny was keeping the kids from bumping and brushing Near so that he could get up to his room without any anxiety. L would have to speak to Roger later and get Near and Sunny excused from the group P.E. classes. It clearly stressed Near out being in constant close physical contact with the other children. Several feet in front of them stood the trio, acting like a rather scary barrier to keep any other children from getting close to the white haired boy.

As they reached the split between girl and guy dorms Matt and Mello flanked Near, escorting him to his room without touching him. It seemed that this lesson and caused enough of a reaction from the usually stoic boy that even Mello was taking notice. Sunny and Silver walked side by side up to their rooms, Silver acting as a barrier of sorts for Sunny.

It made him glad to see that even with their differences the five looked out for each other.

Matt could hear Mello whistling as he showered. He was sitting in ha bed with a game waiting for the bathroom so that he could shower to. All of a sudden he heard a howl come from the bathroom.

He jumped to his feet and burst into the bathroom, sure he was going to find his friend on the floor dying or something by the reaction that was received. However he was instead met at the door by Mello who simply had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Wha-?"

Matt started when Mello interrupted.

"My hair! My hair is purple!"

He shouted.

Matt glanced up and then his jaw dropped. He wasn't kidding. It was a deep purple. Their were faint traces of it on his hands to but it would be easy to get off.

Matt raised a eyebrow and looks at his buddy's shampoo. He sighed and rolled his eyes, these things happened to Mello periodically because he ticked off so many people. Matt never ended up being effected by these little things accept for by Mello's bad mood.

"Well, since your clearly done I'm going to go take a shower now myself. I'll be sure to avoid your shampoo and conditioner."

Matt said with a grin.

Mello left and Matt had his shower. Enjoying the sensation of the water and the almost massage feeling that he got when shampooing. He had this weird habit of closing his eyes for the entire shower just so that he could relax. Once he was done he towelled off and got changed. Stepping in front of the mirror so that he could brush his hair he froze.

"Aw man? Mello! What did you do? I never end up a casualty when someone's getting back at you. Did you infer that I was part of whatever stupid thing you pulled this time?"

Matt yelled, opening the door and glaring Mello who was sitting on his bed.

Mello looked up and grinned.

"Nope but can't say I'm complaining, ever hear the saying misery loves company?"

Matt opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by their door exploding in to reveal and absolutely livid, and very purple haired Silver.

"Ther-?"

Silver froze halfway through her first word when she registered their hair colour as well. She relaxed and entered the room, closing it behind her and going over to the boys. Matt felt his lips twitch at the sight of her hair.

She sat down next to Mello who was mumbling about his hair, she rolled her eyes at him and stood up next to Matt. She pushed him down to sit on his bed and knelt beside him, examining his hair closely and even going as far as to sniff the top of his head.

"What are you doing Silver?"

Matt asked.

"That's what I thought. This isn't the kind of dye you can buy stuff the store. This is home made fast acting dye that only someone who knows chemicals really well could make without dissolving our hair. There is only one person other then me who could do this. Near."

Silver stated.

The three of them made their way out of their room and to Near's door, knocking a waiting to release their wrath upon the white haired boy. However when he opened his door their words froze at the sight of his hair.

"It happened to you to!"

Silver gasped.

* * *

Near was glaring at his hair in the mirror. He had a guess of who did that, a certain blond was his first guess. He was distracted from his thoughts by a knock on the door. He opened it to reveal the trio of Wammy nightmares as they crowded around the door looking ticked. Howev when they saw his hair colour they stopped.

He himself was slightly startled at their appearance, after all they all had purple hair as well.

"So it happened to you to!"

Silver exclaimed.

He nodded and went to open the door and let them in when a familiar voice sounded his name, and it was ticked!

"Near! You are sooooo not funny. I haven't done anything to you and you have to put dye in my shampoo? Don't even bother denying it, your the only one who's ever been in my room with me and I lock it the rest of the time. What the heck is wrong with you?!"

Sunny shouted and she stomped down the hall towards Near.

Her tirade stopped when she saw four purple haired teens in Near's room.

"Ok so if none of us did this who did? Only someone who knows chemicals and how they interact would be able to make such a high quality fast acting dye. The only people here who know how are Near, me and...and L."

Silver said, eyes narrowing.

The five children just looked at each other for a moment before turning as one and stampeding down the stairs.

Sliver and Mello led the pack with the other three running behind them. All of them were steaming. They reached the main room where they had seen his older companion Mr Wammy go in and they threw open the door.

Several kids stood in their way, however one look at the two furious teens leading the group had them scattering. They stopped in front of L and for a moment no one spoke.

"You suck."

Silver announced after a moment.

* * *

L heard yelling coming from up stairs and less then ten minutes later the thumping sound of the teens coming was heard. The door was then flung open to reveal the entire group being led by Mello and Silver.

A few kids who had been on the floor in their way met Silver's eye for less than a second before taking off.

'Hmm, those two seem to have a lot of power over the people in this house. Interesting.'

L thought absently as the group stalked up to him.

He met their glares with a blank look and silence filled the room until Silver dared to break it.

"You suck."

L raised a eyebrow at her words. He had to admit that he had never expected to hear than from someone who knew his identity as the great detective L to insult him. Mind you, this was Silver and she was known to speak her mind and not sugarcoat her words.

"Well, I Figured that it wasn't fair to the boys to be the only ones dealing with pranks. So I thought that I'd share the love."

L informed them with a smirk.

Silver narrowed her eyes and L had to suppress a flinch. Much to his concern Silver had never let go of that edge she had developed on the streets of Tokyo before she was brought to Wammy.

"I wouldn't smile so big if I were you, prank week still has another day to go and you've just challenged the top five in Wammy house."

Silver warned with a evil grin.

Silver, Mello and Matt turned and walked out of the room together, anyone in their way scattering.

Near and Sunny looked at each other, gave a long look to L and then turned to follow the trio.

'Oh great. This could be really interesting.'

Mello passed back and forth while Silver lay sprawled across his bead watching him. Matt sat next to her with his gameboy and on Matt's bed sat the sheep and Sunny.

"There's gotta be something evil we can do to him in revenge."

He muttered.

"Substitute the sugar bowl for salt?"

Silver suggested.

"No. That's to easy and he'll figure it out instantly. It needs to be a amazing prank."

Sunny said.

Mello paced some more.

'If we could give him sponged cut to look like cake and then make the sponges taste like soap or...'

"I've got it! Silver and Sunny both know how to make coloured bar soap and how to make it smell like sugar and stuff. So why don't we make L a cake tray out of soap for tomorrow as a going away breakfast. He could never resist sugar. It's perfect!"

Mello crowed.

Silver grinned.

"That's perfect. I'm in."

"Yeah me to. That'll be funny!"

Matt added.

"I'll do it. It takes forever to get dyes out of blond hair. He deserves it!"

Sunny said.

All eyes turned to Near.

"I dislike the colour purple in my hair. I will join in on your prank."

Near said.

Mello smirked as he ran a finger through his hair, stopping when neon purple strands swung at the corner of his vision.

"So I assume that what happened here will never be carried beyond these walls by any of us, correct?"

Mello asked.

Silver and Sunny made eye contact before turning and speaking.

"What happens at Wammy's stays at Wammy's!"

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and then ignored as I continue the story.


	6. Cake Catastrophe

**_ATTENTION READERS!_** This little fic is a companion fic to my OC series which means that unless you've read Silver Dreams and/or Su n and Moon your not going to understand some of the statements in this story that are a reference to my OC's. Knowing this, even if you choose to read the story anyway I am not at fault for your confusion.

You have been warned...

Disclaimer:

Don't own Death Note, never have never will:( The only things I own are my OC's Silver and Sunny and the prank ideas.

And now...on with the story!

* * *

 **Cake Catastrophe**

Silver-13

Mello-13

Matt-12

Near-11

Sunny-12

* * *

The group was up most of the night planning and working on the prank. They got about three hours of sleep before their alarms went off and they prepared the breakfast tray.

Mello grinned evilly as he looked at all the bar soap that the girls assured him tasted nasty. It all smelled really good and it looked like real food so the group knew their prank would work.

Because Sunny was the most innocent of the group she was elected to carry in the tray and convince L that the rest of them were planning some evil prank somewhere. Silver was the master liar and manipulator of the group but she was the one that declared war so she couldn't go to L.

Silver coached Sunny how to trick L and now it was time.

Sunny carefully carried the tray through the halls, knowing that Watari usually went and fetched cake for L at this time so she would be able to intercept him.

"Watari!"

She called softly.

"Sunny. How can I help you?"

He asked with a gentle smile.

"I made some cakes from scratch for L, can I give them to him?"

Watari raised a eyebrow and smile slightly.

"As long as they will not make him sick since we need to leave tomorrow then you may go ahead. Call your friends over so that they can witness it from up close through."

He whispered in amusement.

Sunny grinned and beckoned everyone over. Together they followed Watari to L's room, waiting while he knocked on the door and escorted the five of them inside.

L sat on the bed working on a laptop in front of him. He looked up when they came in.

"Can I help you guys?"

Silver touched Sunny's back gently.

"Um we wanted to make you something homemade before you left. Cakes."

Sunny wasn't fully lying, they did make some desserts for him to give after they pranked him. Near was holding that tray.

"But you are all angry with me over the hair dye."

L commented.

"Not angry, aggravated. But your still out mentor and we wanted to do something nice for you as a apology for our planned prank. Would you like to try it?"

Sunny offered him the plate with the soap strawberry cheesecake.

L's eyes lit up at the sight of it and he accepted a fork, slicing off a bit and shovelling it into his mouth. The moment he actually tasted the piece of cake his eyes bugged out.

At the look on his face the trio burst into hysterics, having to hold each other up as they laughed so hard tears leaked from their eyes.

Near chuckled and Sunny stepped back to stand next to Near as she giggled softly.

L leaped off the bed and bolted to a garbage can, spitting the soap cake into the bin and then running to the bathroom to gargle water. Moments later a sound like a animal dying escaped the washroom and they all crowded around the door to see L waving his arms around as the water he had been swishing began to make the soap bubble and his mouth filled with soap bubbles. He looked like a frothing animal.

Silver and Mello couldn't stand anymore and collapsed to the ground in fit's of laughter. L spat out the bubbles and looked to Watari for help.

Near finally had pity on him and pulled out a small bottle and handed it to L.

L looked at them in confusion and Near smirked.

"This is a neutralizer that Silver and I made to counteract the soap so that it won't froth and you can get rid of the soap from in your mouth."

Near informed him.

L nodded before closing the door to the bathroom to fix his mouth in peace and left Near and Sunny to look at the duo writhing on the ground in laughter.

* * *

Once L had recovered from the soap he made his way back into the bedroom where everyone was sitting on the floor waiting for him.

Near was fiddling with another white puzzle with Sunny occasionally adding a puzzle piece in. Matt was playing a video game on his gameboy and Mello as eating chocolate while Silver leaned against Mello and occasionally snapped off a square of his chocolate to eat for herself.

When he walked in everyone's attention focused on him.

"Soap cakes. That's pretty creative."

L commented.

The teens exchanged grins of amusement.

Near stood and placed the tray or real food on the table.

"This is actual cakes and such that were homemade."

Near informed him before settling back down.

L shot a distrustful look at the tray before turning his attention back to the five.

"Anyway, I have been hearing about a new philosophy that you guys came up with during prank week. What is it?"

Everyone laughed.

"What happens at Wammy's stays at Wammy's!"

* * *

What did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and then ignored as I continue the story.


End file.
